dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeondeadbeat's Guide to Dark Moon God (pre red gears):
Access: Appears on map 17 after you finish the towers race About: This is one of the very last fights of the game, so expect some difficulty. This fight is 4 phases and each phase requires a lot of fast manual. If you fail you must restart from phase 1. Expected success rate with the right setup and manual techniques is between 1/10 to 1/20, and it is a fairly long fight (about 20mins from start to finish). You cannot change gear or tactics setup once you start, which is why there is so much manual. The 4 phases are different and require different tactics. Setup: Lava mage: Ideally magic rolled heart, ~13k hp, ~260AR, lots of magic and hit. 0% self, 1% ally, no attack Soul Sage: lots of magic and hit, good res and hp. 0% self, 1%ally, magic down skill. You can also consider 30% self and 60% ally if you res down immune 3 guys (from chem, makes phase 2 much easier), however gearing so will give up a lot of DPS and the timer is tight. Barb: high dps, high hit, decent hp and res. Single target only. Try to balance STR SPD to around 1.6 or under, but not a big deal if 1.7. Priest: high Dex priest, we are aiming for very high Dex well over 1k. Decent hp and res. FS on this one. Always heal. PHASE 1:~3-9 mins This should be a very easy fight, 100% win rate. Every 1:30 the boss will fully heal. Start with just lava on manual, choose when to dps and when to heal. After you take down both ads, go manual on soul sage as well. Keep healed and wait for 1:30, when boss will fully heal. As soon as he is about to heal, go full dps manual on both with skill 1. Heal when priest falls behind, but know that dps timer is tight. You have a small chance to kill it before 3:00, but make sure you are near full hp to enter phase 2. Most likely you will not be able to kill it. From 10s before it heals, put your soul sage on auto to attack with magic down. This causes the boss to heal less than 100% (I think around 240k instead of full 300k depending on your stats), as long as you took it below what it can still heal. As it is about to heal, go manual on the soul sage and again go full dps. Remember to end the battle with the team near full hp. Sometimes you will fail to put magic down on the boss and it will fully heal. You will need to repeat the whole process. Phase2:~5-8mins This is a challenging rng phase. With chems high res anti res down setup this phase is quite stable, but you will suffer for phase4. I was getting around 1/3 by the end after familiarising the manual. Start with just lava on manual, choose when to dps and when to heal. You may need to manual soul sage occasionally for heal too. Once 1 add is down you want to be trying to stabilize and healing more often with lava. Once both ads are down you want to manual both lava and soul sage to only heal. There is no timer. Make sure you are near full health every 1 minute, as the boss will output an extra attack for over half your health. If you cannot survive with just the boss left and you are only healing, then you need more res on your team, or your priest needs more Dex. I found I had more than enough healing for boss alone, and could often do dps instead. Try to end this with lava near full hp. Phase3:~7-11mins here we use the wounded strat, and is why lava has been set to what it has. Put lava on auto, and only manual the soul sage to heal your lava. This phase will test just how tanky your lava is. There is some RNG whenever the boss single targets your lava, which should be a few times. The single hits like a truck and has a chance for AR down which will stay for the next attack. I had a win rate of around 50% here. If you are struggling with this stage, only AR and hp on your lava will help. Your lava should heal enough that the dots dont kill you before priest heals, but this shouldn't be hard to meet (a little over 1k healing). Try to end this with priest on manual if it has fs. If that AR down on your lava, manual heal your priest to full instead and manual your priest to heal right after boss hit. Only do this if your priest can survive the aoe from boss and pray you timing right and can save everyone. Phase4:1min 5s Congratulations to make it here, you gave yourself a real chance. I had a rate of 50% here (2 win 2 loss), but yours may differ depending on your DPS and hit. Have a rest before starting, as this stage is very tight for time. This is a pure DPS test and the boss will not do anything, but wipe your team at 1:05. As soon as you start make sure the priest, lava, and soul sage are all on manual. Choose their best DPS skills and go crazy on the boss. All of my attempts here have either killed it on the last hit, or was 1 hit away.